


Rain

by aeschoii



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeschoii/pseuds/aeschoii
Summary: Renjun regrets his mistakes and Donghyuck cant let go.





	Rain

"Stop coming back."

Renjun stood outside in the rain, soaked, outside Donghyuck's apartment, "Donghyuck please, how many times do I have to apologize?" Renjun asked.

"You shouldn't be apologizing. I'm not forgiving you." Donghyuck told him, and tapped his foot, impatiently, and almost shut the door in the older's face.

"I'm sorry."

"You actually broke my heart and all you're going to say is sorry?" Donghyuck questioned.

Renjun opened his mouth to speak, but Donghyuck cut him off, "if you're going to cry, do that at you and Jeno's place."

Renjun's eyes welled with tears as Donghyuck alameda the door on his face.

It hurt, but he knew he messed up. Renjun could practically hear his heart breaking by the second. Without Donghyuck, he was nothing, nobody. Donghyuck brought him out of his middle school shell. He encouraged him to come out to his parents. He was Renjun's motivation. Without him, he had no purpose.

He slowly walked down the hallway and over to the stairs, then the door to Donghyuck's apartment opened, and an umbrella appeared in the crack, "take it." Donghyuck said.

Renjun went back over to the room, grabbed the umbrella from the taller's hand, then was about to thank him when the door was slammed again.

His tears returned, as he opened the blue umbrella, then walked to the stairs. He slowly trudged down, taking his time, as he had nowhere to go.

Jeno had forbidden him from going back to his place. He had packed his things and had it in his backpack that was on his back. Either way he'd have to go back for the rest of his stuff.

He wiped his quickly flowing tears off his face, then pulled out his phone and called one of his cousins, so he could have a place to stay.

-

Donghyuck was crying. He missed Renjun, but he was the one who didn't forgive him. Renjun had basically cheated, and Donghyuck didn't want to know why.

Renjun had been coming back to his place every night, it was always raining and very late at night, but nevertheless, the older always brought something. The day before he had brought chocolate, but tonight, he brought nothing. He was afraid Renjun was going to give up after tonight, if he did, Donghyuck would have no one. Nobody wanted to date him, he only wanted to date Renjun.

He knew he was a difficult person, but Renjun loved him for it.

-

A week later and Renjun hasn't came back to his door. Donghyuck was a mess, skipping meals, not getting enough sleep, and never leaving the house. Mark had been coming over to his place, and cooking pretty good (read: terrible) meals for him. Neither one of them knew where Renjun was, so Mark couldn't go get him for the younger.

One day in particular, Mark was fed up with him, "Donghyuck get your ass up." He said, looking at the younger, who was a slumped figure in the corner.

"Why?" He asked.

"You're about to go out." Mark told him, "go shower."

"No."

Mark took a deep breath, calming himself, "I swear to god." He muttered, "I'm serious get up."

Donghyuck have him a disgusted look, "get your ass up!" He shouted, "you've been moping around everywhere. You can't a break up get to you like that. I get that you loved him, but if you're going to act like this, you need to let go."

Donghyuck slowly stood up, and waited for Mark to give him further instructions, "go take a shower and I'll bring you clothes." He said.

Donghyuck sighed, but still went into the restroom.

-

Renjun had a part time job at a small coffee shop. He applied there because his cousin Kun and his boyfriend really wanted him to get his own apartment. He started working a couple of days after the last time he saw Donghyuck.

Since then he'd lost his motivation to do anything, including going to Donghyuck's building.

He heard the bell ring on the door, and the person walked up to the counter. Renjun looked up, "what can I−"

Donghyuck looked up from his phone and saw the shorter was looking at him, "just give me the strongest thing you have." He said.

"Okay." Renjun gave the required (fake) smile, and turned around to start making the coffee.

Donghyuck watched him make his drink. He did notice Renjun looked a little tired, but he looked way worse than himself. The older looked skinnier than before, which was bad because he was already skinny as is.

Renjun came back with his large cup and handed it to him, "you're total is *i don't feel like thinking about a reasonable amount of money*. Enjoy your drink."

"Thank you." Donghyuck said, and was about to leave, but was stopped by the short barista, "what?"

Renjun but his lip, "can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Right here and now?" Donghyuck asked, tilting his head like a puppy.

"No," Renjun checked his watch, "my shift is over in ten minutes. Can you wait?" He asked.

"Sure. It better be quick." Donghyuck told him, then went to go sit at one of the booths in the back of the shop.

Donghyuck really wanted the ten minutes to go by slower, Renjun on the other hand, wanted the time to go by faster. He hoped Donghyuck would at least give him the chance to explain himself.

When Renjun's shift ended, he took a cup of tea he'd made, and made his way over to the booth Donghyuck was sitting at.

He sat down in front of the younger, and set his things down. Then he realized he didn't plan out anything to say, "I- well, I'm-"

"-please don't apologize."

Renjun swallowed, and coughed in attempt to clear his throat, but Donghyuck kept talking, "I'd like to know why you did it with him." Donghyuck requested, "was it because you're bored of me?"

Renjun, again opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off once again, "or is it because you never loved me?" Donghyuck asked, tears welling in his eyes.

Renjun's eyes widened, "I swear I was drunk, and so was he." He tried to explain, but Donghyuck shook his head.

"You looked pretty sober." He told him.

"I swear I was drunk Renjun repeated, "and I love you (bich), I never stopped loving you (bich)." Renjun said, about to cry himself.

"As much as I'd like to believe you, you've broken my trust and you'll have to earn it back." Donghyuck sniffed, wiping the tears that were rolling off his cheeks.

"Please don't cry." Renjun told the other, wiping his own tears, "I love you and I'll do whatever it takes to regain your trust."

Donghyuck smiled for the first time in months, "I love you."

-

Donghyuck woke up late one night. He actually always did. He removed his arms from around Renjun's waist, and stood up from the bed.

He went into the kitchen and sat down at one of their chairs, and took a deep breath.

Usually how it went was, Renjun would realize he was gone, and he'd come and talk to him for a bit, then pull him back into the room so he could be cuddled again.

It was normal now because what had happened had been resolved, and they were a happy couple who could trust each other with their lives.

Like usual, he heard Renjun's light footsteps coming slowly from the hallway. The sleepy brunette rubbed his eyes and looked at Donghyuck, "cant sleep?" He asked, though he already knew the answer.

"I can never sleep babe." Donghyuck said, pulling ha boyfriend over between his legs.

Donghyuck wrapped his arms around the older's waist, and pulled him to his chest, "you don't have to come to me every time I do this." He mumbled Renjun's hair.

"What if I want to comfort you?" Renjun asked, kissing the younger's neck.

Donghyuck giggled, "stop." He groaned.

Renjun looked up at him, and placed a cute sloppy kiss on his lips, then looked back down, "can you come back in the bed with me?" Renjun asked, now playing with Donghyuck's hands.

"The rain sounds so soothing." Donghyuck said.

"Yes, but will you get in the bed with me? Please." Renjun asked.

"Fine." He sighed.

Renjun smiled, and led the younger back into their shared bedroom. Then he flopped down on his side, and pulled Donghyuck down with him.

"The rain sounds pretty." Renjun said, shuffling around to get in a comfortable position.

"Yeah. It does." Donghyuck agreed.

Renjun kissed Donghyuck on the forehead, "try to get some sleep please." He told him.

"And what if I can't?"

"Please."

Donghyuck sighed, then again, but more dramatically.

"Quit sighing. It's not cute." Renjun said, lightly laughing.

"Good night Junnie."

"Good night Hyuckie."

-


End file.
